planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet of the Apes: Caesar’s Story
Planet of the Apes: Caesar's Story is the retrospective of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, and War for the Planet of the Apes through Maurice's perspective. The book was written by Greg Keyes and will be released on October 23, 2018. The book bridges the gap between the events of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, and War for the Planet of the Apes. Premise After the events of War for the Planet of the Apes, Caesar's tribe has finally found a safe refuge from the last remnants of the humans who wish to see them wiped out. It comes at a cost, however, as Caesar dies before he can see the apes thrive and prosper in their new home. Maurice, as a gift to Caesar's son Cornelius for when he grows older, decides to recount and chronicle Caesar's story so that his son can truly know what a unique and brave ape his father was, and inspire Cornelius in turn. Caesar's Story is this chronicle, and tells the story of Caesar from his earliest days under the care of scientist Will Rodman, as well his life with the ape colony in Muir Woods after the outbreak of the Simian Flu, his interactions with Malcolm and Ellie, the dangerous ape Koba, and his ultimate battle with and imprisonment by the vicious and unstable Colonel. The book also chronicles what happens in-between the events of Rise and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, as well as the events between Dawn and War for the Planet of the Apes. The book includes Maurice's personal thoughts and reflections of his long time spent alongside Caesar, and contributions from several other key apes that knew Caesar. The result is a truly one-of-a-kind celebration of the new Planet of the Apes trilogy and the franchise as a whole. Synopsis More to come... Main Characters Apes Narrators *Maurice - Best friend of Caesar. *Rocket - Caesar's second best friend. *Hila - A chimpanzee who lived in the San Francisco Zoo when Buck liberated him. *Oak - A gorilla and member of the Gorilla Guard who initially followed Koba but eventually returned to Caesar's side. *Tinker - A chimpanzee and Rocket's wife. *Barbar - An elderly orangutan who was freed from the San Francisco Zoo. *River - A chimpanzee and member of Caesar's Ape Army. *Spear - A chimpanzee scout in Caesar's Army and member of his council. *Lake - A chimpanzee, Blue Eyes' girlfriend and Cornelius' guardian. *Bad Ape - A chimpanzee who lived in a zoo before the Simian Flu outbreak, and spent his days as a hermit before joining Caesar's Ape Colony. Other Apes *Cornelius - Son of Caesar and Cornelia, younger brother of Blue Eyes, and surviving heir of Caesar's throne. *Caesar - Leader/King of the Apes, husband of Cornelia. *Buck - A gorilla, Caesar's fourth-in-command and was Caesar's second best friend. *Koba - One of Caesar's closest friends and soldier who betrayed him and ignited a war between humans and apes. *Cornelia - Queen of the Apes, wife of Caesar. *Furaha - A wild born chimpanzee who helped teach other apes to hunt for food. *Luca - A gorilla, Buck's successor and leader of the Gorilla Guard. *Grey - A chimpanzee who served as one of Koba's lieutenants and later tells Maurice details of Koba's plot against Caesar. *Ash - A chimpanzee and Rocket and Tinker's son who was killed by Koba. *Blue Eyes - Son of Caesar and Cornelia, older brother of Cornelius. *Red - A gorilla in Caesar's Gorilla Guard who betrayed Caesar until sacrificing himself for him. *Winter - A gorilla and member of the Gorilla Guard who Luca mentored until be betrayed them. Supporting Characters Apes *Lucky - A chimpanzee who live in the San Bruno Primate Shelter with Caesar before being carted off to Gen-Sys. *Mbwé - A chimpanzee who died of wounds sustained during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. *Musang - An orangutan and one of the first Maurice tried to teach sign to. *Percy - An old orangutan who was a member of Caesar's Council of Apes. *Dallas - A young chimpanzee and a member of Caesar's diversionary troop. *Sam - A chimpanzee and a member of Caesar's diversionary troop. *Keling - An orangutan and a member of Caesar's diversionary troop. *Eastwood - An orangutan and a member of Caesar's diversionary troop. *Rafael - A wild born chimpanzee and a member of Caesar's hunting party. *JoJo - A chimpanzee scout in Caesar's Army. *Roy - A chimpanzee in Caesar's Army assigned to Koba. *Herman - A gorilla in Caesar's Army. *Kumang - An orangutan who raised Oak in the San Francisco Zoo. *Ray - An orangutan in Caesar's Army. *Ajax - A gorilla in Caesar's Army and second-in-command of the Gorilla Guard. *Branch - A chimpanzee who lead an assault on the beach against McCullough's troops. *Shell - A chimpanzee loyal to Koba. *Stripe - A chimpanzee loyal to Koba. *Kami - A chimpanzee who River had a crush on. *Kolo - A chimpanzee and member of Caesar's Ape Army who was killed during the attack on the Ape barricade. *Spark - A chimpanzee and member of Caesar's Ape Army who was killed during the attack on the Ape barricade. Humans *Will Rodman - Caesar's adoptive father who creates the virus by accident that becomes known later as the Simian Flu. *Caroline Aranha - Caesar's adoptive mother. *Charles Rodman - Caesar's adoptive grandfather. *John Hamil - Chief of San Bruno Police. Died during the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. *Steven Jacobs - The CEO of Gen-Sys Laboratories. *Clancy Stoppard - A female ape specialist who is bought in to help capture Caesar. *Malakai Youmans - A skilled hunter who is bought in to capture an ape to create an antidote for the Simian Flu. *Colin - A human boy who helps teach Barbar how to tame and ride horses. *Dreyfus - One of the former leaders of the San Francisco Colony. *Malcolm - One of the former leaders of the San Francisco Colony and an ally of Caesar. *Ellie - Malcolm's second wife and a former CDC nurse who treated Cornelia and Caesar. *Alexander - Malcolm's son and Ellie's step-son. *Colonel J. Wesley McCullough - The leader of the Alpha-Omega forces. *Preacher - A member of McCullough's army who killed Caesar after being spared by him. *Nova - A human girl who was unable to speak and Maurice's adopted daughter. Gallery Notes *This book recalls events from all three films, as well as mention events that transpired between the three films and the two novels. Trivia * External Links * Category:Novels Category:CE Category:Books Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War